(a) Field
The present inventive concept relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used displays, includes two sheets of display panels on which electric field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and the like are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display displays an image by applying a voltage to the electric field generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer and consequently, determining an orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer and controlling polarization of incident light.
As the liquid crystal display is used as a display of a television receiver, a size of a screen thereof is gradually increased. As the size of the liquid crystal display is increased as described above, differences in images according to view points of the viewer may be increased when a viewer views a central portion of the screen and both end portions of the screen.
In order to compensate for the difference in images according to viewpoints described above, the display may be formed in a curved type by bending it to a concave type or a convex type. The display may be a portrait type having a height which is longer than a width and bent in a vertical direction, and also be a landscape type having the height which is shorter than the width and bent in a horizontal direction, based on a viewer.
However, in the case in which the liquid crystal display is formed in the curved type by bending it, shear stress is applied to a substrate disposed inside the curve among two substrates. Therefore, a texture due to misalignment of upper and lower display panels may occur.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.